Von Severus, der auszog, das Fürchten zu lernen
by Rabenkraehe
Summary: Wieder ein Märchen-Crossover...der zweite Versuch.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot an sich, die Figuren sind J

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot an sich, die Figuren sind J.K.Rowlings und die Geschichte in ihrem Grundgerüst habe ich mir bei den Gebrüder Grimm abgeguckt.

Wieder ein Versuch, ein Märchen umzuschreiben. Inspiration hierzu fand ich bei den Schreiberlingern und der Märchen-Crossover-Challenge. Kommentare und Kritik würden mich sehr freuen. Im übrigen wieder keine Beta, wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten oder auch melden

Von Severus, der auszog, das Fürchten zu lernen

Es war ein Vater, der hatte drei Söhne: Silvian, Salvador und Severus.

Der erste der drei, Silvian, verdingte sich fleißig als Medicus und machte mit Diagnosen zu dem einen oder anderen Zipperlein einen guten Verdienst.

Der mittlere der drei, Salvador, wanderte im Lande umher und tat so allerlei Gutes mit seiner Macht, Steine und Holz zu formen.

Der letzte aber, Severus, obwohl fleißig, wissbegierig und klug, lernte nichts, außer die Kraft der Tränke und deren Zubereitung. Doch konnte er mit dem Handwerk keinen Heller verdienen, denn als Apothekus hätte er studieren müssen. Doch dazu fehlte das Geld.

Severus war sehr zurückgezogen und fürchtete nichts in seinem Leben, weder Tod noch Teufel noch den bösen Voldemort. Doch der ist eine andere Geschichte.

Severus saß eines Abends mit seinem Vater zu Tisch und seufzte über seinem Mahl.

„Was seufzt du, Sohn? "Ist dir das Essen nicht gut oder quält dich Sorge?" fragte der Vater.

„Ach Vater, ich kann gut brauen, aber es verlangt mich nicht danach. Ich kann Wunder wirken mit meinem Zauberstab und meinen Sprüchen, doch so ich es tue, vergeht mir die Freude. Jedermann hat Angst vor etwas und ich nicht. Es grämt mich sehr. Gestern noch sagte Filius zu mir, er hätte Angst, dass er als kleiner Zauberer nicht würdig zu unterrichten sei. Und letzte Woche klagte mir Lucius, er hätte Angst, irgendwann keinen Heller mehr in der Tasche zu haben und pleite und arm zu sein, wie eine Kirchenmaus. Und Arthur erzählte mir, er hätte große Furcht vor dem bösen Voldemort. Vater, ich ängstige mich vor keinem Unhold oder vor Geldmangel oder unzulänglicher Anerkennung. Ich fürchte weder Wasser noch Feuer. Was tue ich dagegen?"

Da wusste auch der Vater keine Antwort drauf und zog ratlos die Schultern hoch.

„Mein Sohn, so schlage ich dir dennoch meiner Ratlosigkeit vor, ziehe durch das Land und suche deine Angst. Unterwegs kannst du brauen, wenn dir der Magen knurrt und zum Schlafen zauberst du. Mache dich noch morgen auf den Weg. Je schneller du gehst, umso eher findest du, wonach dir verlangt."

Und so war Severus Feuer und Flamme für diese glorreiche Idee, legte sich Kessel, Kräuter und was zum Essen zurecht und brach im Morgengrauen auf.

Er wanderte über Hügel und Täler, mal auf dem Weg und mal daneben. Hatte er Durst, so trank er vom frischen Wasser aus dem Bach, dem er folgte. Hatte er Hunger, so aß er oder braute hier und dort einen Trank, den er verkaufte und begab sich zum Mahl ins nächste Gasthaus.

Und an einem Abend schnappte er in einem von diesen ein Gespräch zweier Rittersleute auf.

„...ja, es war so unheimlich, als es des Nachts da knackte. Mir graut es jetzt noch. Da ist mir auch die liebste Frau egal, solange ich nicht noch mal da nächtigen muss."

„Ich fürchte, wenn nicht bald einer kommt, der die Aufgabe bewältigt, bleibt die liebste Hermine eine Jungfer und wird alt und grau, ohne jemals von den Früchten des Lebens gekostet zu haben. Aber solch Grauen ist zu furchtbar, wehe dem Armen, der es als nächstes versucht."

Severus ward hellhörig. Sie sprachen da von Grauen und Grusel, ob es das nicht war, was er suchte? Na klar. Wie beiläufig setzte er sich zu den Beiden an den Tisch.

„Verzeihung, die Herren, ich kam nicht umhin, ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. Sagt, was hat euch so viel Grauen bereitet?"

Einer der Beiden erzählte nun von seinem Schicksal.

„Es ist hoch oben an der Strasse ein Hochherrschaftliches Haus, in dem ein reicher Mann wohnt. Er hat eine sehr schöne Tochter, die bereits heiratsfähig ist, doch jeder, der um sie wirbt, muss eine Prüfung ablegen. Der Alte hat ein Schloss, auf der anderen Seite des Baches und dort drinnen spukt es. Jeder, der die Hand der schönen Hermine haben möchte, muss drei Nächte in diesem Schloss verbringen. An Essen mangelt es nicht, doch allein die Geräusche, die dort inne wohnen, sind von solcher Schrecklichkeit, dass es bis jetzt keiner auch nur eine Stunde dort ausgehalten hat."

In Severus war nun endgültig die Neugier geweckt und er dankte den Herren, zahlte ihre Humpen, packte seine Siebensachen und machte sich wie der Wind davon.

Wenn er drei Nächte in dem Castel verbringen würde, bekäme er vielleicht Angst und sollte er die drei Nächte ganz schaffen, so hätte er auch noch eine hübsche Frau dazu gewonnen.

So schnell die Beine ihn trugen, eilte er zu dem beschriebenen Haus und klopfte an.

Ein alter Mann öffnete ihm und sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Ihr wünscht?" kam es recht unfreundlich von dem Alten und als Severus sein Anliegen vorgetragen hatte, leuchteten die Augen des Alten auf

„Ja, nun, ihr wisst, die Hand meiner Tochter ist teuer...ihr werdet drei Nächte in meinem alten Schloss verbringen müssen, um sie ehelichen zu dürfen."

„Das werde ich mit Freuden tun, guter Mann. "Ich habe keine Furcht, doch ich hoffe, sie zu lernen." Sprach Severus nun auf die Worte des alten Mannes, der daraufhin nur lachte und ein: "Werdet ihr!" von sich gab.

Und damit brachte der Schlossherr seinen Besucher zu dem alten Castel und schloss hinter ihm die Türe.

Severus sah sich erst mal um. In einem der großen Ballsäle befand sich ein Kamin, der anscheinend nicht zu lange kalt war und er entzündete ein Feuer darin. Als er sich umdrehte, fand er einen der langen Tische mit frischem Linnen bezogen und reichlich gedeckt. So setzte er sich und aß, bis die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Es ward Nacht und Severus legte sich nieder zur Ruhe.

‚Na, das war bis jetzt nicht allzu schwer. Warten wir ab, bald ist es Mitternacht.' Dachte er sich und genau auf den Schlag zwölf rasselte es laut aus der Ecke des Zimmers. Ein Knirschen und Quietschen ging durch eine der alten Rüstungen, die dort stand und mit einem Male fing sie an, sich auf den jungen Mann zu zubewegen. Dieser richtete sich auf und sah verwundert die Rüstung an, die elendig quietschte und schabte.

‚Nun, da muss doch ein bisschen Öl her.' Dachte er sich und zauberte sich ein Kännchen her.

„So bleib doch mal stehen." Herrschte er die alte Rüstung an und knurrte. Das Fläschchen hob er also an jedes Teil, was seiner Meinung nach das Quietschen verursachte und bald was es still. Nur noch ein schweres Atmen war zu hören, doch anscheinend kam das aus dem Inneren der Rüstung. Und kaum, dass er die Klappe zum Gesicht öffnen wollte, schrie die Rüstung laut auf. „Du hast mir meinen schönen Spuk genommen, Elender, verrotten sollst du hier!" und ein Geist zog aus der Rüstung aus, verpuffte in der Luft und die Rüstung fiel zusammen.

Severus musste schmunzeln. So einfach hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt und er legte sich mit dem letzten Gedanken an seinen armen Vater, der zu Hause alleine in seiner Kammer weilte, zum schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, so dachte Severus, als es am Tor klopfte und eine alte Stimme um Einlass bat.

Verschlafen öffnete der Tränkebrauer die Tür und sah einem erstaunten Schlossbesitzer ins Gesicht.

„Ei der Daus, ich dachte, ihr hättet die Nacht nicht überlebt und schon längstens euer Heil in der Flucht gefunden.. "Habt ihr gut geruht?" fragte der Alte und linste an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Castels. Doch dort schien es ruhig zu sein und er blickte seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht, auf dem nur Schlaf und kein Anzeichen nächtlichen Schreckens stand.

„Nun, nachdem ich zu Mitternacht eine quietschende Rüstung ölen musste, konnte ich endlich und in Ruhe schlafen. Herr, mit Verlaub, ihr solltet euer Castel doch mehr in Schuss halten. Das mir das ja nicht auch heute Nacht passiert."

Und der Alte musste schmunzeln. ‚Eine quietschende Rüstung, soso. Dann wollen wir doch sehen, was die heutige Nacht so bringt!'

Severus nutzte den Tag um sich in dem großen Anwesen umzusehen. Hinten hinaus trat er auf den Burghof und staunte nicht schlecht. Es schien einmal ein Markt hier statt gefunden zu haben, überall waren kleine Stände und inmitten dieser stand ein Pranger und ein Galgen. An dem Galgen hing noch ein Seil hinab, so, als wäre gerade heute noch wer da, den man hängen müsste. Er beschloss, wegen der lauen Winde, die um ihn wehten, heute die Nacht draußen zu verbringen. Auf der Erde wollte er wohl nicht schlafen, aber der Boden vom Galgen schien sehr stabil und so richtete er sich nach dem Nachtmahl sein Lager unter dem Strick. Er schlief schon, als ihn die Glocke zu Mitternacht weckte und als er die Augen auftat, glaubte er, ihnen nicht trauen zu können. Über ihm hing wer, scheinbar schon länger und mausetot, doch er hatte den Toten doch heute Mittag sehen müssen? Nein, komisch, welch Merkwürden hier vor sich ging.

Severus stand auf, denn mit einem Toten über ihm wollte er die Augen nicht wieder schließen. Also schnitt er das Seil magisch durch und ließ die Leiche auf die selbe Weise zu Boden sinken.

Als der Körper auf seinem, Severus', Lager angekommen ward, schlug der auf einmal die Augen auf und erhob sich, wie nach einem langen Schlaf. Doch anstatt sich zu erschrecken oder gar den Anflug eines Grauens zu haben, sprach Severus zu dem Tot Geglaubten.

„Ei Freund, scheint als hattet ihr doch noch einen Funken Leben im Laib. Wie es aussieht, habe ich euch das Leben gerettet, als ich euch runterholte vom Galgen."

Und ehe sich's unser Freund versah, packten ihn die Hände des Unbekannten an der Gurgel und drückten zu. Severus ward nun wütend und schlug dem Burschen so kräftig aufs Haupt, so dass er zu Boden ging und nicht wieder aufstand. „So dankt ihr es mir also, dass ich euch das Leben gab? Ihr werdet aus alten Fehlern nicht schlau, scheint's mir, denn nur Mörder hängen. So soll es euch wieder gehen, ich hänge euch zurück, wo ich euch her habe." Und mit Magie baumelte der Tot geglaubte Mörder wieder am Strick und war wieder mausetot. Kein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Laib und kein Atem strich aus seinen Lungen. Doch Severus war ärgerlich und wollte seinem Unmut kund tun. Aber irgendwann übermannte ihn wieder der Schlaf und er träumte von wildgewordenen Toten und schönen Mädchen.

So war auch die zweite Nacht um und als es des Morgens wieder ans Tor klopfte, stand Severus schon wartend davor.

Unter Wut öffnete er und wurde wieder nach Wohlbefinden und Schlaf gefragt. Doch bevor er dem Alten sagen wollte, wie es die heutige Nacht stand, hatte der sich wieder umgedreht und war verschwunden.

‚Na, nun wundert mich nicht mehr viel.' Dachte sich der tapfere Furchtlose und bezog dieses Mal in einem der Schlafzimmer Quartier.

Den ganzen Tag ging er nur zum Essen aus dem Zimmer und schlief dann gegen Abend einfach ein. Doch auch in dieser Nacht ließ die Glocke ihre zwölf Schläge hören und Severus wurde wach.

Er wähnte sich noch in seinem Traum von Löwen und Tigern aus fremden Ländern, denn vor ihm stand ein leuchtender Löwe, so groß wie ein junges Pferd und mit einem vor Geifer triefenden Maul. Das erste, was Severus tat, bevor er aus dem Bett sprang, war, sich die Nase zu zuhalten. „Mein lieber Herrgott, du stinkst aber. Putz dir doch mal die Zähne, du Ungeheuer." Zur Antwort ließ der Löwe ein markerschütterndes Brüllen hören.

„Jaja, reg dich nicht auf, komm mit, ich helf dir." Sagte Severus zu dem Tier und verschwand aus dem Zimmer in eine nebenliegende Kammer. Man hätte denken können, der Löwe hätte erstaunt geguckt, hätte Severus sich noch mal zu ihm umgedreht.

In der kleineren Kammer nebenan stand auf einem Tisch an der Wand ein kleines Becken, gefüllt mit klarem Wasser. Daneben hatte Severus einige selbstgerührte Pasten liegen. Scheinbar zur Mundpflege. Der Löwe stand nun in der Tür und wähnte sein Opfer Severus schon in seinem stinkenden Maul, als er auch schon das Brüllen unterließ und zu husten anfing. Severus hatte ihn überlistet und ihm einen ganzen Tiegel mit einer Minzepaste in den Hals geschmissen. Während der Löwe noch hustete, schien er sich aufzulösen und urplötzlich brach ein Tumult im ganzen Schloss los. Es schien sich zu bewegen und es fing an, überall zu schimmern. Unser tapferer Recke aber zeigte dem Ganzen die kalte Schulter und legte sich abermals zum Schlafen nieder.

Als er am nächsten Tag mit Sack und Pack vor dem Tor stand, kam das halbe Dorf ihm entgegen.

Von überall hörte er „Danke für die Erlösung!" und „Unser Held" und vieles mehr. Von einem Dorfbewohner erfuhr er, dass das Schloss verwunschen war und man es nur durch drei Übernachtungen ohne Furcht erlösen könnte. Und er hätte jetzt dafür gesorgt, dass wieder Markt wäre, aus aller Herren Länder Kaufleute kämen und die armen Bauern wieder Arbeit hätten, weil sie das Land außenrum wieder bewirtschaften könnten.

Das war ihm alles an sich gar nicht so wichtig, denn er hatte immer noch keine Angst gefunden. Traurig ließ er die Lobpreisungen über sich ergehen., doch auch das hatte mal ein Ende und irgendwann stand er dann seiner zukünftigen Frau und seinem Schwiegervater gegenüber. Die hübsche Lady Hermine flog ihm glücklich in den Arm, und bei Gott, sie war wirklich hübsch. Nein, sie war nicht nur hübsch, sie war außerordentlich schön. Und bald wäre sie die Seine. Trotz seines Misserfolges strahlte er nun und freute sich auf ein Leben mit der schönen Lady Hermine.

Das Leben bei Hofe, in dem von ihm befreiten Schloss, war für Severus schön, denn sein Vater war bei ihm, doch er grämte sich immer noch um sein Unwissen der Angst gegenüber. Und so klagte er auch seiner schönen und überaus klugen Frau sein Leid.

Diese rief eines der Kammermädchen zu sich und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr.

Des Nachts, als sie still lagen, erhob sich Hermine und holte unter dem Bett einen Eimer hervor, in dem kaltes Bachwasser mit Fischen drin war. Diesen leerte sich flugs über den schlafenden Severus aus und dieser erschrak darüber so fürchterlich, dass er sie rief. „Ach Liebste, das war ein Schreck. Ich habe eine so lange Reise gemacht und erst jetzt durch dich weiß ich, was Angst ist."

Beide lachten noch viele Jahre später mit ihren Kindern zusammen über dieses Erlebnis des Schreckens und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so leben sie noch heute.


End file.
